Issei's Engagement-Crashing Present
by MrWii000
Summary: After being saved from a loveless engagement with Riser, Rias decides to express her gratitude to Issei in a way he would always desire, yet never expect.
1. I Get a Reward from the King

**MrWii000 here giving you my 2nd story. This story is about what happens after Issei's breaks off Rias' loveless engagement with Riser. Now, Rias will be rewarding him with more than just a kiss. (Basically, it takes place in-between "Last Kiss" and "New Life" of the 2nd light novel.)**

 **Also, it IS a lemon that is pretty much inspired by a hentai comic called "Crimson DXD"; it's a good comic that I love to read, but is pretty much ruined by the first word box: "After I was wounded by Yuuma-chan...". (But I basically pretend it says "After I rescued Rias from Riser...".)**

 **And finally, before you read the story, keep in mind that there are spoilers ahead, so I highly recommend that you first check out the first two light novel volumes, first season, and/or manga volumes 1-4 before you read this story.**

 **Once you're caught up, enjoy...**

* * *

 **(Issei's POV; taken from 2nd light novel)**

— A Kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Buchou's lips left mine. Then Buchou laughs.

...

K-Kissssss!?

I! I-I just had a kiss with Buchou! Kiss! Kissssss!

Then my brain explodes! Wow, wow, wow, woooooooooooow!

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!?"

I'm really surprised! T-That's because a first kiss is really important to girls!

"A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

She says it while smiling at me. Aaaaaah, I feel as if something is going to happen to me! It was worth the effort just for this kiss!

"Speaking of first kiss, do you really want my virginity that much?"

"I do! Ah!"

I answered her straight away. Man, I'm too honest with my greed...

But that's my true feeling. Of course I want it! I even craved for it in front of the whole crowd!

"...Geez, you really are honest with these kinds of things."

Buchou seems to have a troubled expression, but she is smiling. Umm, I'm sorry for being honest with these kinds of things.

Buchou starts to pat my cheek while I was apologising inside my head. Buchou just laughs happily.

I'm so glad. I'm really glad that Buchou is smiling again.

* * *

 **(Narrator's POV)**

"*SIGH*"

Issei was taking a relaxing bath back at home, having nearly survived his rematch against Riser. He needed it after ending the forced engagement between Rias and Riser.

Right now, he was sitting on the floor feeling the hot shower water raining down on him. He reached his left arm out to grab the faucet and turn off the water, but just as he clutched it—

*CLANK*

He accidentally ripped it off, catching him off guard. He took a small glance at his left arm in confusion, before remembering something.

"Hey, Ddraig!"

Issei's Boosted Gear appeared on his left arm.

"So this is it, huh? My left arm can't return to being human, can it?"

 **[Sadly, no. It's like selling your soul to the devil—or in YOUR case, becoming Rias' Pawn. You can't have your old arm back...all you can do is use your new one.]**

"*SIGH* I can only imagine what my parents will say if they find out"

 **[Well, that's why you got your girlfriend to make up a story and fool them, like when they caught you sleeping together.]**

"SHUT UP! Rias ain't my girlfriend! And even if she was, I never slept with her! I just...slept with her! They're both totally different!"

 **[And how** ** _are_** **they different?]**

"I said, 'SHUT UP!' Now leave me alone!"

 **[Okay, loverboy.]** Ddraig chuckled before the Boosted Gear dispersed.

"*GROAN*"

Issei laid his arms onto his kneecaps and burrowed his eyes into those arms in despair.

" _Well, like he said, there going back now. Guess I better get used to it._ "

...

"Hey, Issei. Mind if I wash your back?"

"...no...wai—"

Suddenly, Issei was put into a headlock from behind and two soft, fluffy valleys were pressed onto his back; those two valleys soon began moving up and down.

"What the—" Issei quickly turned his head around and saw a young woman with crimson-red hair kneeling right behind him in the outfit she wore on the day she was born.

"B-B-B-B-Buchou! What are hell and you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought after all that misery you went through for the past few weeks, you deserve a little gratitude from your King. Besides, I figured I could make it up to you after what happened at the training camp."

"Training camp? Uh, I don't remember you doing anything to me at the training camp...except maybe refusing to let me bathe with you and the—"

* * *

 **(Flashback; Issei's POV; taken from 2nd light novel)**

 _"Then how about you bathe with us? I don't mind."_

 _What!_

 _I can feel electricity running through my body! Ku! Buchou Japanese is stunning like always! I feel like crying all the time because of it!_

 _"How about you, Akeno?"_

 _"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."_

 _Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile! I totally want her to wash my baaaaaack!_

 _Absurd! It's okay then!? It's really okay!?_

 _How unguarded can the girls from this club get!?_

 _"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?"_

 _Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head._

 _Uwah! I never thought a situation like this would happen to me!? W-WWWWWWW-What should I do!? I! I! I'm confident that I will have to bend my body forward the whole time!_

 _"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"_

 _"...No."_

 _She rejects me!? N-No, my sensation's paralysed for a moment, but this is a natural response from an ordinary girl!_

 _"Then it's a no. Too bad, Ise."_

 _Buchou chuckles with a naughty expression._

 _What... I feel as though they raised my hopes up, then dropped me to the depths of the abyss._

 _Because of the shocking conclusion, my sight turns black._

 _Sob, I was so close... So having a situation which is like a dream is hard to make into a reality after all. Then it looks like I have to peek-._

 _"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."_

 _Guha! Koneko-chan says that to me first! Shit! It's a no after all! I had my hopes up!_

 _"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."_

 _"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!"_

 _My shout of anger echoes throughout the mansion._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **(Narrator's POV)**

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember...b-b-b-but still...you're washing my back...WITH YOUR BOOBS?!"

"What? You don't like it?"

Rias slowly began to tangle her smooth legs around Issei's.

"N-N-No! I love it! It's just...well...you know...I wasn't really..."

"On top of that, you look like you need some healing for your body."

Confused, Issei looked into the mirror and discovered that his cuts, scabs, and bruises began to magically disappear as a bright pinkish-red aura emitted from the two devils.

" _Heh, just like when we first met._ "

But just as the aura faded, Rias noticed Issei's left arm. "Oh, and I think I know a way to turn your arm back to that of a normal human being." She took the arm and placed his index finger right in front of her mouth.

"Buchou, what are you...h-ahh!"

Rias began licking Issei's index finger.

" _...Oh my god! This is so awesome! Even though I can no longer go there because of what happened, it's like I'm in heaven!_ "

After 5-10 licks, Issei's entire finger went further into Rias' mouth and..."*SUCK*" Rias began sucking Issei's finger.

"GAAHHHH!" Issei couldn't help but let out sexual grunts.

"*SUCK* *SUCK* *SUCK* *SUCK* *SUCK*"

Within almost a minute-and-a-half, Issei's dragon arm began glowing; then within thirty seconds, the arm of scales returned to human flesh; Issei's eyes widened at the amazement. "Hey, thanks." But as he tried to pull his arm away, Rias gave a slightly tighter grip and even laid his arm in between her cleavage, as well as wrapping her legs around the arm; Issei's elbow inadvertently began touching Rias' pussy.

" _There's no way this is happening. This has to be dreams. NO! This IS a dream! I think I know what's going on, I'm in a coma! YEAH! That's right! I've been put into a coma after Riser brutally beat me up at the Rating Game, and this is all a mere dream I'm having from within the coma; and while all of that is going on, Buchou had already married Riser and is going through God-knows-what with Riser until the day she eventually commits suicide just to escape the torture; but if what I'm going through is really a dream, then I hope I never wake up! But then again, Rias might be miserably suffering and hating me for losing all while..._ "

But just then, Issei's felt a bone getting bigger from somewhere within his waist; looking down he saw his manhood becoming erect. Nervous and embarrassed, he covered it up with his free hand; he felt like it was going to explode. Finally, Rias let go of his arm; and Issei's boner began to diminish a little.

While wiping off the saliva on his finger, Issei stared at his arm in amazement as it was once agin human.

" _WOW!_ "

Just then, Rias wrapped her arms around his chest; and Issei noticed that Rias was suddenly breathing like she had a fever.

"Buchou? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know? Maybe I feel like...like..."

She slowly leaned her face toward Issei and pushed her lips right up against his.

Eyes widened, Issei became so shocked that he couldn't move a muscle in his body...until Rias pulled away.

"...like we should pick-up from where we last left off two weeks ago..."

Rias gave a smile before she swung herself around Issei's body, putting the front of her body right up against his. Issei, however, looked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Rias whispered in Issei's ear. "Before Grayfia ruined it?"

Issei became confused, until he remembered when Rias broke into his room and...

* * *

 **(Flashback; Issei's POV; taken from 2nd light novel)**

 _"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."_

 _Buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off!_

 _H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions!_

 _STRIP!_

 _She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Guha! Her pure white panties are so bright! Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always! She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot!_

 _She then reaches for her bra!_

 _"B-Buchou! This is—!?"_

 _I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!_

 _STRIP._

 _She finally takes her shirt off! Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts!_

 _Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me._

 _"Ise, aren't I good enough?"_

 _"N-No! Absolutely not!"_

 _"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."_

 _Method for what!? I can't see where this is leading to!?_

 _"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."_

 _Me!? I'm not really sure, but have I been chosen to be her first time!?_

 _It's an honour! That's what I want to say but I don't have the confidence to say it!_

 _"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."_

 _I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on, but for that part I can be proud! I won against you handsome!_

 _"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."_

 _Buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!_

 _"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."_

 _"B-Buchou…"_

 _Buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Buchou horse rides on me. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is my important part!_

 _Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair excites me._

 _UNHOOK._

 _The sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Buchou's oppai! Her beautiful pink nipples are already erect._

 _Her breasts bounces with her slight movements. This has too many destructive powers!_

 _This is my second contact with this breast! I never thought that I will be able to see it again on this bed!_

 _"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"_

 _"I-It's my first time!"_

 _"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."_

 _Buchou touches her important part with her finger. It's so stimulating that my brain is about to burst!_

 _Then Buchou takes my right hand and…!_

 _Squeeze._

 _My right hand which was grasped by Buchou is placed on top of her oppai! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in! It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this!_

 _FLOOD!_

 _I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose._

 _T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!_

 _"Do you realise it?"_

 _Buchou says that to me with a charming voice._

 _"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"_

 _Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red._

 _…B-Buchou is also nervous? So Buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well huh._

 _Then Buchou starts to strip my clothes off! Uwaaaaaah! I'm getting stripped naked by a giiiiiirl!_

 _"B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!"_

 _I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn!_

 _Buchou gets her face close to mine and says it._

 _"Are you trying to embarrass me?"_

 _EXPLODE_

 _With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore._

 _I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed!_

 _On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it!_

 _Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me!_

 _After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou—._

 _FLASH!_

 _Then the floor of my room flashes once again. W-What is it!?_

 _Seeing that, Buchou sighs._

 _"…Looks like I was a bit late…"_

 _Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?_

 _Who is it? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan?_

 _Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is baaaaaad!_

 _But my prediction was wrong, and the person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid?_

 _The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou._

 _"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"_

 _The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that._

 _"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"_

 _"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."_

 _Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother._

 _But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that._

 _Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately._

 _"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."_

 _B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!_

 _The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra._

 _"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."_

 _She then puts the bra on Buchou's body._

 _The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down._

 _"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

 _I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's._

 _She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good…_

 _Pinch._

 _Buchou pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou._

 _"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"_

 _Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen._

 _"All of them."_

 _Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up._

 _"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."_

 _Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered._

 _"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."_

 _…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards._

 _"Ise? Wait, is this person?"_

 _Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked._

 _"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."_

 _"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"_

 _What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary._

 _"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"_

 _"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."_

 _"Very well. Ise."_

 _Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she—._

 _CHU._

 _Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo!_

 _I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek!_

 _"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."_

 _She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"You...You mean...?" asked Issei.

Rias remained silent...but after 5 seconds of staring into her Pawn's eyes, she slowly nodded.

"...I...I don't know," Issei sighed as he nervously looked away. "I mean I want to but..."

Rias rested her forehead on top of his.

"Don't worry," she whispered into Issei's ear. "Nobody will stop us this time. It's the least I could do for you after what you did for me...twice. Everything will be alright." She then gently licked the ear a couple times as she was whispering.

After 10 seconds of silence, Issei laid back onto the floor with Rias on top of him. Her smile disappeared as she leaned her head forward to Issei's lips. Issei closed his eyes and the two lovers shared their 3rd kiss, but this time, with more passion. They pulled their head only two inches away pushing their lips onto each other yet again. As Issei slowly began to open his mouth, Rias noticed her opportunity and shot her tongue straight inside, catching Issei off-guard. Rias threw her arms around Issei's neck while Issei wrapped his arms around Rias' shoulder blades and pulled her closer; so close that her nipples collided with his. Then he rolled himself and Rias onto their other sides so that Issei was on top of Rias. Rias used her tongue to invade every inch of Issei's mouth. As soon as she pulled it out, Issei thrust his tongue into Rias' mouth. Issei's tongue slammed itself at every part of Rias' mouth before it began assaulting Rias' tongue in a passionate matter. Finally, Rias pulled away to get some air, leaving behind a small string of saliva connecting to their mouth.

After wiping the saliva off of her mouth, she gave an innocent smiles, when suddenly—

"WAH!"

Screaming, she looked down and saw two hands grasping her breasts. Looking up, she saw that those two hands belong to Issei.

"W-What are you doing?"

Issei began moving Rias' breasts with his hands, causing Rias to moan.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm so excited to have your titties all to myself."

Rias began wincing and gritting her teeth to handle the endurance of being groped by force. The next instant, Issei began licking her right breast.

"EE—AHHH—"

Issei started at the bottom ridge and slowly worked his way up. Rias shuttered more and more as she felt her boob being covered in saliva. And then, Issei reached the top of the mountain and—

"—AAAAAHHH! I-Issei!" Rias exclaimed. "D-Don't suck at me so hard?!"

But Issei didn't listen. He continued licking her nipple and then he began sucking on it. Rias' eyes shot wide open at the sensation as she felt her milk being sucked out. The pleasure was so much that she almost lost her balance. Fortunately, Issei, while still sucking her upper-chest dry, caught her from falling over and gently set her onto the floor. Finally, he finished by giving her breast and kiss before he released it, but he was not even close to being done tasting her soft and beautiful skin. He started moving down her stomach, randomly planting kiss all around. When he reached her belly-button, he began the insides, making Rias giggle as it actually tickled her more than pleasured her. But then he got to her most precious area. Shocked, he stared at the small hole in-between her legs and took a deep breath slowly lifting her waist to his face. Rias opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Issei holding her waist; his hands grasping her smooth ass.

"I-Issei? GAAAHHHHHH!" Rias arched her head as Issei planted a kiss on her pussy; tears of joy even welled up into her eyes. She couldn't help but pant as Issei continued to eat her out.

" _WOW! Even though I was the one who wanted to fuck him, he's really making me look more like the servant than the master. If it was Riser, he'd probably NEVER stop!_ "

Issei began using his tongue to lick at Rias' vagina, which was staring to get wet.

" _AW, MAN! This is so awesome, I'm actually licking Buchou's only place that I rarely pay attetion to! If anyone at school saw this, I'd be hated and/or envied for life._ "

Rias' waist was starting to weaken and she wrapped her legs around Issei's neck to keep her balance, but couldn't find anything for her hands to hold onto. When Issei noticed this, he stretched out his legs so Rias could grab onto them just in the nick of time; she lost all her resistance and...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Rias' inner-defensive walls broke and she released her sexual-slime onto (and into) Issei's mouth; shuttering for every *SPLAT* she released. After sapping up every fluid that landed onto him, she gently set Rias' slimy waist down and then decided to—

*BAM*

*THUD*

"OOF!"

Issei was just kicked down by Rias; hitting his head on the floor.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

He held the back of his aching head and tried to get up, but just as he opened his eyes, Rias slammed her right foot onto Issei's stomach and pinned him down. Issei looked up and saw Rias with her hands on her waist, glaring at him with a seductive evil grin. "Look's like you've been a bad boy, Issei," Rias snickered as she moved her foot down to his penis, "and nobody gets away with being a bad boy...without suffering consequences..."

Rias grabbed Issei's penis with her foot.

"DAAHHH!"

Issei's body turned completely red as she felt Rias' foot flicking his dick around. Issei looked at Rias' face; it still had the same evil grin; her hair was almost completely covering her eyes, with the visible eye glowing red.

Rias set herself right in-between Issei's legs and knelt down, with her face merely inches away, staring at the tall rod. "Wow!" She sighed in disappointment as she gently grasped the cock. Issei hastily inhaled in reaction. "Gotta say...yours is no where near as big as Riser's."

"What?!" Issei exclamied.

"Yeah, after the Rating Game, he forced me to look at it and bragged that it was going help me bare our child. And, to be honest, I think his is better than yours...but don't me wrong, I'd rather play with yours since you'd—" She looked and saw Issei with a lewd face, no doubt he was thinking about having a bigger dick to penetrate Rias. Making an annoyed face, Rias started brutally squeezing Issei's Johnson with the Power of Destruction in her hand; the force was strong enough to painfully bring Issei back to his senses. "Hey! Whataya thinking about, Issei?"

"Uh...how beautiful you are what you look...angry...?"

Rias raised an eyebrow as she kept the same stern face, as if she could see through his lies, and poor Issei silently began turning red in fear, believing that Rias would yank his penis off, destroy it, and storm out in anger of being lied to. But just then, a pinkish-red aura appeared around his penis and fully restored it. "I thought so," Rias chuckled with a naughty smile. "Now it's my turn to pleasue you, Issei." She took the tip and planted a small kiss on the glans, causing Issei to let out a sexy groan. Rias stuck out her tongue and began licking the foreskin up and down. After 5 strokes, Rias made sure that the rest of his skin went untouched. Afterwards, she reached the top and began tracing the tip of her tongue around Issei's glans. And finally, it was time to suck him dry; she put her lips the tip and moved her head as far as it could go. She moved her head up and down and up and down and used her tongue to lick it while it was inside. The pleasure Issei received made him give out a lewd smile of satisfaction as something he thought would ever happen...is happening. "You know what would be better than a blowjob?" Issei asked as he continued getting sucked by his presumably-more-horny master. "A tit fuck."

Hearing what he said, Rias released her dick and slowly arose, positioning his cock right between her cleavage. When Issei noticed this...

"NO NO NO NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING! FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID!"

"Oh, but I'd love to," Rias gleefully said as she began using her boobs to rub against Issei's love gun. "As long as it's for you."

She placed her mouth back on the tip began sucking on him again. Issei could do nothing think about the fact that he, a 15-year-old loser turned devil, was being sexually teased by a 16-year-old devil princess who masqueraded by the most popular student at Kuoh Academy. But then, his penis started to get a little bigger. And subsequently, began getting full.

"Um, hey, uh, excuse me," Issei nervously whispered.

"One moment," Rias said while his dick was still in her mouth.

"N-No! Really! It's—"

"Hold on..."

"Please! Stop!"

But Rias continued to suck on him as if she didn't hear anything he was saying.

"I'm gonna—"

*SPLAT*

"MMMMMMM?!"

Rias was about to take her mouth off, but was stopped by Issei, who wrapped his legs around her neck and grabbed her head (most likely to gain balance).

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

"MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM!"

After the last amount of Issei's slime shot into slime mouth, Rias took a deep breath and swallowed a huge gallon, but this caused her to have a gagging reflex. Issei finally released Rias and Rias quickly spat out whatever was left in her mouth "*COUGH* *COUGH* *HACK* *COUGH*" she also began coughing as if almost drowned.

Issei quickly grabbed his throbbing penis in pain to prevent anymore semen from shooting out and accidentally spraying onto Rias. He was also breathing like a heavy rhinoceros that just orgasmed the same way. Opening his eyes, he saw Rias staring at the ground, but then she slowly looked up at him and Issei noticed some white marks on her face.

"...eeeeEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Issei was realized he was doomed and quickly began backing away from as far as possible, until he a wall. Rias began crawling after him; and she appeared to have a terrifying face...

"H-Hey! Don't g-give me that look! I tried t-to warn you!..." panicked Issei quickly.

...but Rias kept crawling closer...

"...This wouldn't have happened i-if you just listened to me!..."

...and closer...

"...You've got no one to blame but yourself!..."

...and closer...

"...I tried to tell you I was about to cum! C-Come on! That's enough!..."

...until she was right in front of his face...

"...Stay away! I MEAN IT!..."

...and...

"LOOK! I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE I'M BEGGING Y—"

...she kissed him...

Issei froze as he felt her lips on top on his yet again. Rias held her hands onto the back of his head a emitted another pinkish-red aura that healed Issei's head bump. "...heh heh heh...you really are a silly boy, aren't you?" she giggled as she backed away. She got onto her feet and walked toward the bathtub. She turned the hot knob and hot water poured into the tub. Issei was still sitting down, caressing his aching penis; he let out a huge in relief.

"What'cha sittin' around for, Issei?"

Panting, Issei looked up to see Rias standing by the tub full of hot water with a naughty smile on her face. Rias threw her right leg over the tube edge of the tub and into the hot water. Then she did the same thing with her left leg; she raised her left leg high enough so that Issei could get a glimpse at her aroused flower. Once she had both legs in the tubs, she slumped down until her nipples were submerged above the water. "AHHHH...so nice...come on in, Issei. The water's just fine," she whispered. She even wagged her finger in an urging way. Tempted, Issei slowly stood up and walked towards the tub. He stepped inside and set himself on top of Rias. Rias threw her arms around his neck and kissing resumed. Their tongues overlapped; Rias messaged Issei's butt cheeks; and then...

*POKE*

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

They both looked and saw Issei's tip was touching the lips of Rias' lower mouth. Issei quickly became red in the head, but Rias gave an innocent smile. "Oh, you wanna come in?" she asked as she spread her legs a little wider. "I mean I don't mind, but it might hurt a bit."

"No no no! I-I-I-I-It's fine."

"...go on...do it..."

"Well...I wanna," Issei said as he stood up, "but is this really what you want to fuck you?" He pointed down at his jiggly-penis.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Rias put her fingers onto Issei's shaft; another pinkish-red aura illuminated from her hands and engulfed Issei's penis. Rias gently squeezed Issei's shaft; her left thumb move up to Issei's shaft and began rubbing his scrotum. While this was going on, Issei sexually laughed as Rias gave him an enjoyable handjob. And then...the shaft became erect with 10 seconds.

"Whaa—Buchou, how did you..."

"Don't you remember, I can replenish my servants if they and I are completely naked," Rias giggled. "Now, where were we?"

Nervous, Issei took a huge gulp to garner up his courage; he knelt down in between Rias legs and positioned his penis so that it pointing in-between Rias' waist. But before he went in, Issei decided to grind his dick against Rias' pussy, just to shake his nerves. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for you since we first met," Rias whispered as she wrapped her legs around Issei's back.

"I...I...I...I don't know...I mean...I caused you a lot of trouble at the Rating Game...and—"

"Issei, do you remember the end of our Rating Game against Riser? Remember how you kept getting up even after getting knocked back down, because you promised you would rescue me no matter what? There are a lot of people who would anything just to get the girl. Riser just saw you as some annoying fly that he could swipe away easily, but that not what I saw. I didn't see some loser wanting to get laid. I didn't see some pervert just wanting to touch my breasts. I didn't see some arrogant show-off trying to impress me." Rias bent close enough to whisper into Issei's ear. "It was just someone who wanted to help me...to rescue me...to save me...to protect me...for me. Riser just saw me as another trophy on his wall, but you saw me as a little girl crying for help. That's why I resigned my game...that's why I almost lost my freedom, because even if I had won the game, I still would've lost, and I didn't want that to be burden my conscious. And on top of that, I never expected you would crash the engagement-party and prove that even Riser's immortality has a weakness. That's when I knew you my Prince Charming I had been searching for. You didn't see me as Rias Gremory, the Crimson Haired Ruined Princess. You didn't see me as Rias Gremory, the prize of the Rating Game. You saw me as Rias Gremory—just Rias Gremory. And that's why I love you...for you. Because you love me...for me." Rias gave a mischievous smile. "And besides, you said you wanted my virginity, right? I would be honored to trade mine...for yours...as long as it's you and nobody else..."

"...alright then...on 3..." Issei positioned his penis at the point of penetrating Rias' vagina. "...1...2—"

Impatient, Rias kicked Issei's back with so much strength that he was all the way inside her in half a second.

"MMMM"

"ARRGH—3..." Rias gritted teeth in painful enjoyment.

"OH! AHH!" Issei had his eyes shut tight as his skin was immediately pulled back Rias' inner walls.

Issei Hyoudou, the 15-year-old Red Dragon Emperor, and Rias Gremory, the 16-year-old Crimson Haired Ruined Princess, were virgins...no longer.

"We did it," Issei whispered.

"Yes, we did," Rias whispered back.

Clutching her legs and holding them over his shoulders, Issei moved his waist back until only his glans remained inside, before pushing back in. In response, they couldn't help but breath like wild warthogs, just to endure the pain. Issei continued to move back and forth; his penis grinding against Rias' insides.

"Oh, wow!" said Rias painfully. "You're a lot bigger that I thought!"

"Thanks..." said Issei. Looking down, he saw blood beginning to leak out of Rias' vagina. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Confused, Rias looked down around to see the blood flowing to top and chuckled. "Don't be."

Issei continued moving his hips back and forth, moving his penis inside Rias' vagina and making moans of pleasure. Every 4-5 seconds, he would move slightly faster, causing the water to form waves and spill out of the bathtub. "Hey, Buchou, did I get a chance to suck both of your breasts?"

"My breasts? Well, I think you only sucked my right breast, why do you a-AHHH!" In that instant, Issei began licking Rias' un-licked boob, resulting in Rias crying out. "Hey, don't do that so suddenly—EEEEEEIIIIII—" Rias began panting like hell as her breast was sucked dry. Within seconds, Rias' waist felt weak. At the same time, Issei felt like his penis was beginning to grow. They both began scrunching their eyes in endurance as tight as possible. "Issei, I-I-I'm coming!"

"Me too, Buchou!" Issei attempted to pull out, but Rias wouldn't let him, tightly wrapping his legs around his back. "No, don't stop! I want to come into me! Please!" Tears of joy began rolling down her face; the same for Issei. Rias inner walls began tightening around Issei's manhood. "Rias!" Issei screamed as he continued grinding her insides. "It's coming! I can't hold back anymore!"

"Me neither! So let out every ounce you've got locked inside. Fill me up! Come into me so I can bear your children!"

"Okay! Here it comes—"

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Rias finally lost all defenses and her fluids began spilling out.

Issei's penis was also about to explode. He closed his eyes in preparations for filling Rias up. And then—

"BBBBBUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

*SPLAT*

"IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Issei's semen was released, shooting up directly into Rias' womb.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Issei grunted for each blob of love-juice that he released; his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was open wide. Rias shuttered for every blob that shot into her body; her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open with her teeth gritting together. Tears of joy fell down their again as neither of could be any happier than they are right now; not only did Issei finally give away his virginity, but he finally won the heart of the woman he loved his entire life; and not only did Rias finally escape from a life-ruining marriage, but she finally found the true love that she had been searching for her entire life.

When Issei thought his penis was finally empty, he slowly pulled out of Rias and collapsed onto her right side. Issei and Rias stared into each others eyes in exhaustion; Issei grabbed his aching penis to prevent whatever might've been left inside. All of a sudden, Rias looked around the room in confusion before looking back at Issei and Rias. Soon, she came to a realization and began laughing.

"Buchou? What's so funny?"

"You know...almost one hour ago, everything we did tonight is what a kept fearing Riser was going to force me into right after we got married." Rias rolled onto Issei's body.

"Really?"

"...no...that's actually what he kept bragging about to before AND at the engagement party."

"Hey, speaking of Riser, what do you thinks gonna happen to him now that his wedding is cancelled and his victory streak is over?"

"Don't know. My guess is Riser will become so depressed that even after he recovers, he'll end up having a long Rating Game losing streak...even surpassing his victory."

"Heh, serves him right."

"Yeah. H-HAH?!" Rias and Issei looked down and saw Issei's semen leaking of Rias' pussy, even more than either of them had expected.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Buchou! I didn't really pay attention as to how much I filled you up with!"

"Hey, it's alright, Issei. In fact, I was hoping you would fill me up with more. *LOL*" Rias happily rested his head on Issei's chest; Issei wrapped his arms around Rias' neck; he smiled as he knew that nothing could ruin his exciting—

"Issei-san! You're back!" Asia screamed in joy as she burst through the bathroom door. "Did you save Ri-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Huh?"

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Now for a Q &A panel:**

 **Q: the penis size part... was that really necessary? (LarryTheCableGuy123)**

 **A: Not really. It's sort of like a "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment", a Nostalgia Critic running gag that depicts a movie scene that comes out of nowhere, has no relevance to the story, makes no sense, is completely over-the-top, and probably won't be mentioned again. Besides, I don't think Riser's penis is really** ** _that_** **big, just a few centimeters longer than Issei's. (MrWii000)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **By the way,** **I do not own** ** _High School DxD_** **or its characters; they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Fujimi Shobo.**

 **Later**

* * *

 **ATTENTION!**

 **A new chapter has been added. Go check it out right now.**


	2. I Get to Have an Orgy?

**Hi, everybody! I decided to create another chapter just so Issei can get an early start of building his harem.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Issei-san! You're back!" Asia screamed in joy as she burst through the bathroom door. "Did you save Ri-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Huh?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh, hey, Asia!" Rias happily said to Asia. "Guess what?! Issei just saved me from Riser and took my virginity." She stood up and show Asia her semen-leaking vagina. "See? Isn't that *YELP*" Suddenly, she held her vagina as another blob of semen starting falling out. "—great?"

During Rias' speech, Asia stared at her and Issei with a shocked face, while Issei's lower jaw began shaking in terror, until he eventually said, "C-C-Care to join us? There's room for one m—"

But Asia slammed the door in anger.

Confused, Issei turned to Rias; Rias turned to Issei and just shrugged—

Asia angrily burst through the door again, jumped into the bathtub, pushed Rias out, and collapsed onto Issei—all while in her birthday suit.

"No fair!" she screamed in jealousy.

"HEY!" Rias screamed as she got up. "What's the big idea?! Can't you see we're in the middle of a romantic moment?"

"I hate being left out, Buchou! I wanna a part of that romantic moment too!"

"ASIA! I don't mean to be rude, but Issei have been through a lot of misery for the past two weeks, so the least I could ask for is some alone time with him!"

"But I want some alone time too!"

"Well you're too late!"

"But Rias..."

"But nothin'..."

Soon, both ladies began yelling at each other simultaneously, while is tried to say, "Um, ladies, c-c-can't we settle for a threesome since we're all in the same room?" But Rias and Asia continued arguing like two spoiled brats.

"Girls! Let's not fight!" Issei tried to get up, but his throbbing penis caused him to lose balance and fell on top of Asia, who in turn fell on top of Rias, with the three devils yelping at the same time. As Issei got onto all fours, he looked at his companies and Asia lying on top of Rias; Asia's lips right on top of Rias'.

"Get off of me!" Rias yelled as she pushed Asia off of her. "That was absolutely rude!"

"It was an accident!" Asia pleaded back.

Soon, the two naked women began arguing again. But poor Issei could do nothing but think about the lesbian kiss he accidentally caused; that memory was permanently engraved into his mind, sadly, it was too erotic for him to handle that suddenly—

*SPLAT*

"EEK!"

"AHH!"

Rias and Asia yelped and flinched at the same time as they felt a strange liquid cover their entire naked bodies. When they opened their eyes, they noticed not just each other, but the entire bathroom was covered in blood. They looked at each other in confusion when something fell right in between them, causing them to yelp again. Looking down, they noticed an unconscious Issei lying on the bathroom floor with blood continuing to run out of his nose...

* * *

Moments later...

Issei slowly began regaining consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry.

"Issei..." said a muffled voiced.

"Are you okay?" asked another muffled voiced.

As Issei's vision became clearer, the two started sounding much better.

"Issei..."

"Issei-san..."

Looking around, Issei saw Rias and Asia looking right at him face, before their faces smiled.

"Oh, good. You're okay."

"You're not hurt, are you, Issei-san?"

"Where am I?" Issei unconsciously asked. He looked around and was that he was in his bedroom, but then realized that not just Rias and Asia, but he himself was completely naked. "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell off the bed and pushed himself back into a corner, covering his manhood with his hands. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Well, you passed out in the bathroom while Onee-sama and I were arguing," began Asia.

"So we decided to take you up on your offer," continued Rias.

"What offer?" asked the clueless Issei.

Instead of an answer, they girl gave innocent smiles before they turned to each other. Issei's eyes widened as they leaned their faces closer. Then, realizing their intentions, quickly covered his eyes with his fingers; he didn't wanna suffer another nosebleed. After about 10 seconds, he opened his fingers a teeny-bit. "WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Asia's right boob was right up in his face, causing him to cover his eyes again.

"Sorry, Issei...was that too much?" Issei uncovered his eyes and saw Rias right next to Asia (who backed up a bit); Rias' right hand was groping Asia's right boob, Rias' right leg was tangled around Asia's left leg, and their cheeks were brushing up against each other. "Uh, could you two please _not_ be in a position like that?" asked Issei nervously. "I don't wanna flood my room with nose blood as well."

"Just take a deep breath, Issei. You won't even lose half an ounce. Watch, we'll show you." Rias leaned her lips near Asia once again. Terrified, he tried to hide his eyes again, but his arms wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried to make them; he couldn't even close his eyes, or move his pupils away from the two girls; it was almost like he was being controlled by a voodoo doll. Left with no other choice, he watched as Rias' pushed her lips right up against Asia's; they had shared a kiss. But this time, instead of panicking, Issei actually couldn't help but stare in delight as the site of two girls kissing right in front of him was now permanently planted into his brain.

Rias stuck out her tongue and began licking Asia's lips, demanding entry. Asia accepted and slowly opened her mouth a few inches, until it was wide enough for Rias' tongue to slide inside. The girls rubbed their tongues against one-another and moved them into each others mouths. The taste of each others' mouth made them moan a bit. As the kissing became more passionate, Asia wrapped her arms around Rias' neck and her legs around her waist; Rias clutched Asia's butt cheeks in response.

As the two made-out, Issei masturbated with his penis in front of his mini-harem; just the thought of two bisexual devil girls kissing each other, one being a Princess of pure-blood and the other a former-nun who continues to pray to God regardless of species (or headaches), was enough to make him be aroused. " _But do you know what would be better? If Buchou made-out with Akeno-san instead!_ " Just then, the thought of Akeno in Asia's place entered his mind and he began happily crying. " _Yes! Just the thought of the King kissing her Queen on the lips is enough to make me die a happy man! Oh, I just love becoming a devil!_ "

"H-HAH!"

Just then, Issei snapped back to reality and his vision became fixated on Rias; Rias was now licking Asia's right oppai. And Asia was crying in endurance. Issei's mouth hung wide-open.

"What are you waiting for?" Rias asked Issei as she took his head and pulled him closer to Asia's left nipple. "There's room for one more." Issei wrapped her arm around Asia and..."EEEE!" Asia shrieked as Issei laid his tongue on her breast. Tears began falling down her eyes as Rias and Issei continued to suck her dry. Asia shut her eyes tightly and hung her jaw wide open as her breast milk continued being sucked out of her body; it was a sensation that would make her happy for all eternity—

"AHH! Issei?!" Rias suddenly yelped. Snap back to reality; Asia opened her eyes and saw Issei sucking Rias' right boob. She was shocked at first, but crawled up to her King and put her left nipple in-between her lips. "You too, Asia?! H-HAH!" Now Rias was being subjugated by her Pawn and Bishop. She felt warm tears falling down her face as the sensation of her tits being sucked upon by two of her servants was enough to have any girl cry tears of joy.

As soon as Issei and Asia backed off, Rias and Asia pushed Issei to the ground. "Now it's our turn to pleasure you, Issei," Rias whispered into Issei's ear in a seductive matter. She planted a kiss on his right cheek. "Are you ready?" Asia whispered into Issei's other ear. She planted a kiss on his left cheek. "I...I guess," Issei answered with a flushed face.

Rias and Asia moved their lips down to Issei's waist and stared at his long boner for a few seconds. Then Rias laid her tongue on the shaft and gave it a big lick, resulting in Issei letting out a sexy groan. Then Asia did the same thing. The girls took turns on stroking their tongues against Issei's penis. Eventually, their tongues made their way up to the glans and traced their tongue tips around the scrotum. Rias stopped and backed up while Asia slid the dick into her mouth and moved her mouth up and down in a steady motion. As Issei opened his mouth, he saw Rias had her face in front of Asia's buttocks.

"Uh, A-Asia!" Issei desperately whispered. "Asia! Asi-AH!" Asia continued sucking on Issei's penis. She was too fixated on the blowjob she was performing that—

*KISS*

Asia's eyes shot wide open and turned her head around to see Rias kissing her pussy. "AH! What are you doing, Rias-sama?!"

"Don't stop," Rias said. "There's more fun to have with Issei." She continued licking Asia's vagina, while Asia resumed her blowjob on Issei. Asia's eyes squinted as Rias continued tasting her most private area; it almost caused Asia to quench her teeth together in endurance, but she knew that she had Issei's manhood in her mouth, so she just had to endure it and continued sucking on Issei.

Issei breathed heavier and heavier as his waste began getting weaker and weaker. He was almost about to explode into Asia's mouth. He tightly closed his eyes to try and hold himself in as coming into a former nun's mouth would be totally against God's ways; then again, that former-nun is now a devil, so I guess couldn't God couldn't care less. At the same time, Asia started feeling the same sensation as the waist began filling up. "Uh, girls?" Issei uttered. "I...I'm about to come!"

"Me too," Asia muttered while still sucking Issei. Issei moaned louder and louder and then—

*SPLAT*

Issei shot his load directly into Asia's mouth, resulting in the latter getting shocked as well and—

*SPLAT*

Asia reached an orgasm as well. She closed her eyes tightly and squeaked every blob she released...

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

...while shuttering for every blob of Issei's semen that entered her mouth.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

After releasing her last ounces of ooze, Asia collapsed and laid her head on Issei's left hip; her nose barely half an inch away from Issei's exhausted penis; and panting from exhaustion.

Rias began lapping up the fluids that were stuck to Asia's rear. Once it was clean, she crawled up to Asia and lapped up Issei's semen that was stuck onto her face; Asia was too dazed to see what Rias was doing. Finally, Rias held her lips around Issei's glans and sucked out whatever drops were left. And within seconds, Issei's dick was erect once again.

Rias got up and lifted Issei into her arms; she carried Issei over to his bed and placed him onto the mattress. "Hey, Asia..." Rias sadistically said. As Asia sat up, she looked at Rias who was wagging her pointing finger in a urging matter as she grasped (and healed) Issei's cock with her other hand. Rias then threw her leg over Issei's waist; her lower lips resting right on top of Issei's glans. She lowered her herself down until Issei was all the way inside of her, squinting and grunting along the way.

Puffing her cheeks, Asia shot straight up and headed toward Issei as well. And just as she reached him, Rias grabbed Asia and pulled her onto Issei with her pussy hovering right over Issei's mouth

Issei quickly blushed at sight of the former nun's most precious area right above his mouth. Nervous, he took a deep breath and—

"EEEEK!" Asia shrieked as her vagina was kissed by Issei's lips; she began moaning in pleasure. Rias, on the other hand, began moving up and down, grinding Issei's penis against her insides, moaning at the sensation (though not as loudly as before). The two devil girls shut their eyes in endurance as the third devil from right under them continued to pleasure their pussies with his mouth and cock.

Issei gently clutched Asia's smaller-than-Rias' ass and used his tongue to lick her vagina. "...MMMMMMM..." Asia suddenly leaned forward at the instant reaction of Issei's sloppy tongue sliding against her vagina; she unintentionally grabbed Rias' shoulders and held her head in Rias' cleavage as her moaning got a little louder.

As she continued riding Issei's cock, Rias wrapped her arms around Asia's head, pulling her closer.

All of a sudden, the trio of devils felt their waists getting full and their grunts became louder...they were just about to reach orgasm.

Rias was the first; she sat herself down on Issei's waist with his dick all the way inside and...

*SPLAT*

"GAH!" Rias held her head back as her fluids race outside.

Asia was next, she clutched the back of Rias' head, buried her face in-between her cleavage, and...

*SPLAT*

"MMMMM!" Her cry was muffled as was buried deep within Rias' cleavage; her fluids leaked out onto Issei's mouth.

Finally, Issei clutched Asia's legs and...

*SPLAT*

"EEERRRR!" Issei's semen shot out from his scrotum. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rias yelped as Issei's semen rushed through her insides and into her womb.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

After the last of Issei's ooze entered Rias' body, Rias finally knelt up and removed Issei's dick from her pussy...which, by the way, leaked out what fluids Rias couldn't hold in her body.

Asia lifted her waist up so that Issei could sit up. But that collapsed onto the bed. Issei then rolled onto Asia so that he was lying on top of her. "You want a turn?" he asked her.

Asia didn't answer; she pulled Issei's head in so her lips were on top of hers. The next kiss they gave was more passionate; they opened their mouth so that each of them could slide their tongues into the other's mouth. The King just sat and watched with a slutty smile as her Pawn and Bishop made out. Asia felt ashamed due to her continuous belief in God, but why would that matter? She a Devil now, so God couldn't care less about what Devils did. Right?

All of a sudden, Asia felt something on her vagina. Looking down at her body, she saw Issei's penis lying right on of top and blushed madly. Confused, Issei looked in her direction and saw the same thing, immediately blushing as well. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he quickly tried to move it away, but Asia stopped him. "No, Iseei-san!" she tearfully in jealously. "I want you to put it in me as well!"

Nervous, Issei pointed his penis at Asia's vagina; his tips touching hers. "Are you ready?" Asia nodded—

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Issei was violently pushed from behind; his penis ferociously slammed Asia. Looking back, he saw that the person responsible was Rias. "Go on," she whispered. "Have fun." And he did.

Issei moved his waist back and forth in a steady pace. Asia breathed softly with her mouth wide open; Issei tightly closed his eyes and grunted through his closed teeth. Asia's vagina was smaller than Rias', so it was harder to handle. "Issei-san," Asia tearfully groaned, "please go faster!" Grasping Asia's waist, Issei slowly began moving faster. Asia's satisfactory moaning turned into yells.

Issei gave a teeth gritting smile. " _Two girls? One night? This must be my lucky day!_ " Suddenly, he felt that his dick about to release another load. Asia began feeling the same sensation in her waist. "I'm about to come!" screamed Asia. "Me too!" Issei sceamed as well. He tried to pull out, but Asia wrapped her legs around him, thwarting his escape. "NO! I wanna be filled up the same as Buchou!"

"O-Okay!"

Issei pushed his dick into Asia's pussy as far as he could. Once he was all the way in—

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Asia finally lost all defenses and her fluids began spilling out.

Issei's penis was also about to explode. He closed his eyes in preparations for filling Asia up. And then—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*SPLAT*

"IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Issei's semen was released, shooting up directly into Asia's womb.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Issei grunted for each blob of love-juice that he released; his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was open wide. Asia shuttered for every blob that shot into her body; her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open with her teeth gritting together.

All of a sudden, the floor flashed bright red. Pulling out of Asia, Issei and his sex partners saw a red magic circle, which resembled the Gremory logo.

" _Ugh, now what does Grayfia want now?_ " Rias thought in disgust. "Absolutely not! My engagement to Riser is cancelled! So if you're planning on forcing me to reconsider, you can kiss my—"

"Ara ara, now that's not very nice, Rias. Eheheheheheh..."

As the light dimmed, the three devils saw that it was not Rias' maid Grayfia, but a young woman with black hair in a ponytail and wearing a black kimono dress that she wore to an engagement party a few hours ago.

"Akeno-san?!" Issei gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sorta noticed you having a lot of fun with Rias and Asia. Is it okay if we join?"

" _...we?_ " asked Rias.

"MMMM! MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The three teenagers on the bed suddenly noticed that Akeno was holding someone behind her back. It was Koneko. Her hands were tied together behind her back. Her feet were tied together as well. Her mouth was taped shut with duct tape. And she was completely naked.

"Koneko-chan too?!" Issei gasped.

"Mmm hmm! She was really feisty, so I had to tie her up," Akeno said with a creepy smile. "So, whadaya say, Issei? Can Koneko and I join?"

Debating, Issei looked at Koneko, who stared at him with fear and disapproval. Issei then remember how much abuse Koneko gave him in the past and gave an excited smile as stars shown from within his eyes. Terrified, Koneko slammed her eyes tight and furiously shook her head, having the smallest amount of hope that Issei would spare her the sexual abuse.

"Will you let me do whatever I want?" Issei asked in excitement with a horny face.

"Do you promise to behave?" Akeno asked mischievously.

Amped with anticipation, Issei nodded ferociously. "BUCHOU?"

"...Ok, ladies. Come and join us," Rias sighed. And they did. Akeno climbed onto the bed and set Koneko down right in between Rias and Asia who held a grip on the little mascot.

Akeno laid herself onto the naked Harem King and...

"MMRPH!"

...kissed him on the lips. Issei wrapped her arms around Akeno around as their kissing continued with more passion. Issei suddenly rolled over so that he was on top of Akeno. In an instant, he soon opened her kimono up and exposed her half-naked body (all she was wearing were her panties), making her blush violently. "What'cha blushin' about?" Issei slyly asked as he began squeezing her ginormous mountains; his thumbs striking the tips.

"I'm sorry," Akeno moaned. "It's just that I don't think I've ever let you see my boobs yet—let alone touch them."

Giving a lercherous face, Issei put his lips on top of the left nipple. Akeno yelped upon feeling Issei's lips kiss her nipple. Issei soon began using his lips to make sucking sounds. Akeno's eyes slammed shut as she felt milk been sucked out of her breast; she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck. Issei wrapped his arms around Akeno's back and continued to suck more violently, making Akeno cry more louder; his left knee brushed up right against Akeno's pussy. All of a sudden...

*KNEE*

Akeno suddenly kicked Issei in the balls.

"...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Issei quickly got off of Akeno and grabbed his balls in pain.

Then, Akeno pinned Issei down onto the bed. She laid herself on top of him with her waist in front of his face.

"Now it's MY turn," Akeno said slyly as she hovered her head over Issei's penis. She looked down at the penis and licked her lips with anticipation. Issei open her eyes and saw Akeno's ass right in front of his face.

Akeno slid her tongue out and used it to stroke Issei's shaft, getting the latter to yelp a bit. Issei breathed heavily in endurance. Akeno then put Issei's whole penis inside her mouth. As Issei tried to hold himself from coming, he opened eyes a bit and saw Akeno's ass right in front of him; Issei blushed madly, but then noticed that the panties she was wearing were apparently soaked and smelled funny. " _Akeno-sempai is getting really wet down here._ " Issei slowly moved the crotch panel of Akeno's panties to reveal that her pussy as indeed aroused. Licking his lips, Issei couldn't resist the temptation and...

"MMMM?" Releasing Issei's penis, Akeno looked back and saw Issei's licking her vagina. "Hey! What are you—AHHH!"

"Akeno-san! You taste so good!" Issei moaned. "Don't stop! Gimme more!"

And she did. They both continued 69ing each other when they both suddenly felt something from within their waists. Before they could do something—

*SPLAT*

"AAAHHHHH!"

Issei came prematurely.

*SPLAT*

"EEEEEN!"

As did Akeno.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

They both flooded each other's mouth with their fluids until their mouths overflowed. They swallowed as much as they could before spitting out the rest. Then Akeno rolled off of Issei, pulling the latter over her body and flipping him around so that their eyes were facing each other. Akeno smiled devilishly, making it clear that was time to get her fill.

Nervous, Issei pointed his penis at Asia's vagina; his tips touching hers. "Are you ready?" Akeno nodded—

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Issei was violently pushed from behind; his penis ferociously slammed Akeno. Looking back, he saw that the person responsible was Rias. "Go on," she whispered. "Have fun." And he did.

Issei moved his waist back and forth in a steady pace. Akeno breathed softly with her mouth wide open; Issei tightly closed his eyes and grunted through his closed teeth. "Issei-san," Akeno tearfully groaned, "please go faster!" Grasping Akeno's waist, Issei slowly began moving faster. Akeno's satisfactory moaning turned into yells.

Issei gave a teeth gritting smile. Suddenly, he felt that his dick about to release another load. Akeno began feeling the same sensation in her waist. "I'm about to come!" screamed Akeno. "Me too!" Issei screamed as well. He tried to pull out, but Akeno wrapped her legs around him, thwarting his escape. "NO! I wanna be filled up the same as Rias and Asia!"

"O-Okay!"

Issei pushed his dick into Akeno's pussy as far as he could. Once he was all the way in—

*SPLAT*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Akeno finally lost all defenses and her fluids began spilling out.

Issei's penis was also about to explode. He closed his eyes in preparations for filling Akeno up. And then—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*SPLAT*

"IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Issei's semen was released, shooting up directly into Akeno's womb.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Issei grunted for each blob of love-juice that he released; his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was open wide. Akeno shuttered for every blob that shot into her body; her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open with her teeth gritting together.

Once Issei felt everything was released, he pulled out. This time, Akeno was too exhausted so he released Issei from her leg restraint. As Issei knelt up on the bed, he watched as Akeno's hole began leaking white-sticky fluids. Then, Issei's eyes widened as there was one more girl to make love to. He turned to the still-restrained Koneko being held by Rias.

Rias released Koneko's leg restraints, but quickly restrained them with her own, opening them up to reveal the mascot's tiny pussy. Issei stared at Koneko's completely exposed body with intoxicated eyes. " _This is gonna be so much fun!_ " As he crawled over to her, Koneko's ferociously shook her head. Ignoring her physical pleas, Issei placed his palms on Koneko's tiny chest.

"MMMMM!" Koneko could do nothing but make muffled moans through her tied-up mouth. Though she couldn't deny, it felt good having her breasts groped.

Issei gently squeezed Koneko's tiny boobs, making sure not to go overboard. "Koneko-chan? Did you know that groped boobs actually get bigger?"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Koneko just couldn't stop screaming like a maniac.

"Relax! I'm trying to be soft." But than Issei started using his tongue to lick at Koneko's tiny nipples.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMM-MMMMMM! MMM MMM MMM MMMMM"

Issei gently sucked and nibbled at Koneko's breasts as the restrained mascot tried to breakaway, but was constantly unsuccessful as Rias was older and more powerful since she was a pure-blooded devil, unlike the rest of her peerage.

Then Issei began moving down to Koneko's waist.

"MMMM!" Koneko cried. "MMMMMMMM MMM MMMMM! MMMMMM! MM MMMMMMM MMM!"

The perv finally found her way to Koneko's pussy and, waisting no time, began eating her out.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Koneko cried. Tears started to flow down her eyes as she moaned in embarrassment. " _Wow! I never thought Issei-senpai could make me feel so good!_ " Yeah, there was no doubt about it; Koneko was starting to enjoy it as well as joyful rolled down her cheek. But then, she was beginning to feel it as well.

"MM MM! MMMM!" cried Koneko. "MM MMMMM...MM MMMMM..."

But Issei ignored her cries and continued slobbering her tiny hole with his tongue. And then...

*SPLAT*'

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Koneko reached orgasm and let it out all over Issei's face.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Issei easily lapped up Koneko's fluids until his ace, and her waist.

All of a sudden, Akeno grabbed him from behind and restrained him in the same way Rias restrained Koneko.

"A-Akeno-senpai! What are you doing?" asked the shocked pervert.

"Sorry, Issei-kun," giggled Akeno, "but we promised her she could be on top."

Rias prepared to take off the duct tape from the screaming Koneko.

"MMMMMM MMMMMM MMMM MMMM MM MM MMMM!"

*RIP*

"I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX WITH ISSEI-SENPAI! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE HELPING ME GET RAPED?! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME~NYAN?!"

"Well, you should've about that back at the training camp when you said you didn't want Issei to bathe with, me, and the rest of the girls; which, in case you forgot, almost became the last bath I was going to take with ANY OF YOU, BEFORE I LOSE MY RATING GAME WITH RISER—AS WELL AS MY FREEDOM FROM MY ENGAGEMENT WITH HIM, WHICH WOULD ULTIMATELY HAVE LED TO WHAT WOULD THE ABSOLUTE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Rias whispered to Koneko ear; but as he continued, her voice began growing louder and louder and louder to the point that she screamed, "LIFE!" at the top of her lungs and straight into Koneko's ear. By the time she was done, he noticed everybody in the room looking at her like was a crazy person. "Besides," she said more calmly to Koneko, "you might like it."

"W-W-W-W-Well, to be honest, Buchou," replied Koneko timidly, "I was kinda thinking that you and the rest of the girls would bathe with Issei-senpai and...not me..."

Rias then thought about what Koneko said and then said, "You know what, I think you're right! I guess I never thought about that. Sorry, Issei."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Issei gasped in fury.

"Here, let me make it up to you." And so, she slammed Koneko's head to where Issei's dick was shoved directly into her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRPPPPPHHHHH!" Koneko roared.

"GAH!" Issei arched back as Koneko was forcefully deepthroated.

Rias lifted Koneko head up and then pushed it back down in a slow and steady pace. Koneko wanted to bite Issei's cock off with her teeth, but Rias held such a tight grip and her ferocious grip made it clear that she would crush her head if she tried to resist.

"Come on," Rias said slyly. "Use your tongue." Koneko reluctantly obeyed and began licking the shaft within her mouth. And Issei continued breathing heavily. Just then, he penis began growing thicker, as well as something building inside it.

"Hey, Buchou!" Issei groaned. "Please her go faster!" Rias began moving Koneko's head faster and faster.

"Oh my god! I'm almost there!" Issei moaned. Hearing this, Koneko became terrified and attempted to break away, but still had no strength compared to Rias.

Issei finally lost all resistance within himself and...

*SPLAT*

".…HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei released his load.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT**SPLAT**SPLAT**SPLAT**SPLAT**SPLAT*

Koneko's eyes widened as her senpai's gak filled up her mouth and even overloaded. She wanted to spit it out, but Rias whispered into her ear, "Go on...swallow it..."

Koneko begrudgingly closed her and made a difficult gulp, sending Issei's jelly down her throat. With that, Rias finally released Koneko's head, so Koneko pulled her head up and spat the rest of what was in her mouth. "*GASP* *GASP* *GASP* Can I g—"

But Rias taped Koneko's mouth back up.

"MRPH!" Koneko screamed once again.

"Sorry, Koneko," Rias giggled. "But there's still one more thing you need to do..."

Koneko's eyes widened as she quickly realized what Rias was talking about. She quickly shook her head once again, but Rias said, "Relax. You're gonna love riding him. And we promised you could be on top." So she lifted Koneko's entire body and hovered it over Issei's waist and had her vagina about to be impaled by his penis.

"You ready?" Rias asked in a sadistically perverted tone.

Koneko furiously shook her head again, but Rias paid no attention and forced Koneko's body straight down with her pussy eating up Issei's pussy.

"MMMMMMM!" groaned Koneko.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Issei squinted his eyes and arched back once again, but Akeno still restrained his entire body to keep him from attempting to "rape" Koneko.

Koneko painfully began shedding tears from her eyes as her inner muscle tissue from her vagina being ripped open; this would cause some blood to leak out her vagina.

Issei also began painfully shedding tears as Koneko's vagina was smaller than the rest of the rest of the devil girls he fucked; Koneko's vagina insides were so tight that it pulled on Issei's foreskin so hard that he almost felt it would be ripped directly off.

The brown-haired pervert and the white-haired mascot gritted their teeth painfully as they tried to endure the pain. "So, Koneko," asked Rias, "do you like it?" Koneko just shook her head again. "Too bad," giggled the red-haired girl. She lifted Koneko's body up, just until the glans remain inside, then pushed her back down in a steady pattern. But she increased the pace every once in a while.

Koneko continued screaming through her taped-up mouth as she felt the pain of losing her virginity. But she couldn't deny: it DID feel good.

Issei, on the other hand, sexually yelled in pain and his voice was louder since his mouth WASN'T taped-up.

Koneko couldn't handle holding herself in and her tears grew, and Rias did notice that. "Looks like someone's about to explode~aren't they?" teased the red-hair. She finally stopped moving Koneko's body. "Don't be afraid. Let it all out."

Koneko tightened her entire face as she finally let down her defensive walls and...

*SPLAT*

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She spattered her fluids onto Issei's waist.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

Tears strolled down her eyes as she gave an ecstatic smile through her taped mouth.

"Aw, is someone liking it?" her King suddenly asked in a seductive tone. Koneko opened her eyes in realization and shook her head. But then she looked and saw Issei's face in its tightest position possible. Eyes widening, Koneko began screaming frantically. But it was too late...

*SPLAT*

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Issei shot his final load into his final sex victim.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT* *SPLAT*

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Koneko cried as her uterus became filled up with white slime.

"Okay, you're done,' Rias chuckled as she lifted Koneko's body.

"Well, that was actually kinda fun," giggled Akeno. "Do you think we could come over and do this again sometime?"

"NO!" shouted Asia as she furiously hugged Issei. "I wanna do this with Issei-san as well!"

"Okay, see ya later, you two," said Rias.

"Alright," Akeno sighed as she picked up the restrained Koneko and prepared to leave via magical Gremory circle.

"Wait!" Issei suddenly cried out. "Buchou...Akeno-senpai...…...kiss?"

The King and Queen looked at each other for a few seconds, then they close to one another and smiled before turning to their pawn and saying, "Okay!"

Issei's eyes widened in anticipation and he hung in tongue out like a dog. He couldn't believe what he was about to get!

Rias and Akeno stared into each other's eyes...moved their lips closer to one another...and then...

*SMOOCH*

* * *

Issei's parents had just arrived at the Hyoudou Residence. Issei's mother was crying in complete agony and couldn't stop no matter what and it was extremely annoying; to be fair, she was grieving over the news of her son.

"Honey! You need to relax!" said her husband. "You should be proud that Issei's in a coma!"

"Proud?!" exclaimed the Mrs. Why?!"

"Don't you remember what happened? Issei was nearly beaten to death because he tried to Rias from being kidnapped by that scummy Sylar Greedix. Don't you get what this means?"

"What?"

"It means that our little boy is finally growing up! He's out-growing his perverted nature! He tried to save somebody, even though he failed! And besides, he's still alive, right?"

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF* I-I guess you're right..." Mrs. Hyoudou said with a smile as she finally wiped away her tears. She and her husband arrived at the front door. "I just hope he'll be alright."

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Issei recovered by now. So all we have to do is cheer him up." He opened the door and...

*SPLASH*

A waterfall of blood suddenly burst out of the house, surprising and terrifying the Hyoudous. When all the blood was poured out, they noticed their son slide out...face down...covered in blood...and completely naked. Nervous, Mrs. Hyoudou tipped her son over and saw an dead-like eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Issei!"

"Issei-san!"

Suddenly, Rias and Asia ran outside to Issei; they were also covered in blood and completely naked as well.

"Issei! Are you right?" cried Rias. But then she looked up and saw Issei's looking at them in shear shock. "Oh! Hyoudou-dono and Hyoudou-sama! Hello! Guess what: Issei just saved my life that Sylar Greedix! Isn't that great?" But the Hyoudou's were unconvinced. "And I bet you're why he and I are both naked, right?" asked Rias. The Hyodous nodded. "You see, Issei recovered about a few hours ago," Rias began. She also closed her eyes and subtly emmited purple circles from her eyes which went into the eyes of the Hyoudous. "On top of that, he managed to track down where Sylar was holding me hostage. Sylar was about to rape me, but Issei broke in just in time and beat him up. Afterwards, he brought he home, but as we arrived, we noticed that our clothes were torn up so Issei accidentally saw me naked and...well...he got a massive nosebleed. But I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow morning." (It WAS a lie, but it was the closest to the ACTUAL truth.)

"Oh, well that great!" cheered Mrs. Hyoudou, almost like she was in a trance.

"I'm so glad you and Issei are alright!" said Mr. Hyoudou in the same hypnotic state.

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me," said Rias in realization. "Tomorrow, I'm going to living with you."

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And sorry for the late upload! Anyways, Happy New Year's Eve! And be on the lookout for new stories coming in 2019!**

 **Later**


End file.
